You're Our What?
by ThePennedParadox
Summary: Cammie Morgan "dies" and she leaves two little girls behind that Zach doesn't know about. What happens when the girls go to Gallagher and Zach's there since he teaches Cover-Ops? What will the gang do? Who will figure it out first? What mission will the Sophmore class do that might lead to Cammie's "death"? Full of suspense, romance, and a lot of drama. Disclaimed
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay yea I know I started a new story, but when a girl has an idea, she has to write it down. Anyways, I wont forget about my other stories and I will at least update those 1-2 times a week, maybe more. Until then, I will write this story.**

**Thanks,**

**Airabella**

**Chapter 1:**

**Airabella's P.O.V:**

"Airabella! We're going to be late!" My twin sister Madison yelled.

"Coming!" I replied as I finished stuffing my bag. We were off to Gallagher Academy, a place where mom used to go to school. Ever since mom died we have been secretly living alone, and had no choice to go to Gallagher. I ran downstairs and into the living room.

"Took you long enough Bella." Madison grumbled. I rolled my eyes at her. We met out taxi outside and we drove off to the airport. We live in Australia so it's going to be a long flight. We arrived at the Brisbane airport and we went through all that airport stuff. I found my seat and sat down by the window. It's a good thing that it's two seats per row. Madison sat next to me and she pulled out her iPhone. She plugged in her earphones and started listening to music. I grabbed my notebook and pencil and started to draw. Madison is more of the social butterfly/outgoing type. I'm more of the quiet, shy, and a bit cryptic type, which is was more like my mother. My mom used to say that my dad was cocky and cryptic, but that's more Madison. I just sat there and drew my heart out. My light honey brown hair got into my face as I blew my hair out. My sister and I are basically 98% identical. We both have emerald green eyes, light honey brown hair, both slim and slender (Only too me Madison is prettier) and we both have the same I.Q. After a days worth of flying, we're finally here.

()()()

A butler awaited us holding a sign that read "Airabella Sophia Morgan and Madison Rose Morgan," we walked up to him and showed him our I.D's. The butler looked at us strange, as if he knew us, or looked like somebody he knew. He just shrugged it off and took our bags. He walked us to a limo and we stepped inside. It's the middle of the year, so we will be a little behind; that's okay though because our mother was Cameron Morgan the famous Chameleon. She taught us everything there is to know to be a spy by started when we could crawl. I looked out the window of Highway 10, then famous rode that leads to the Academy. A palace like thing stood in before us as we entered the gate of the grand building. Madison and I hopped out with our things as we hurried up the steps and into our dorms. We had to hurry because dinner already started. I opened our room, which was HUGE! It looked like it could fit seven people. We set our suitcase on the bed and rushed out trying to find out where the Grand Hall was. After we found it, we opened the huge grand doors and stepped in. Every single head turned towards us and stared at us confused. I would too if I were them because seeing a room full of girls in uniforms and boys wearing uniforms which I am guessing is Blackthorne, the place where my mom met our dad. Not to mention I was wearing a red and yellow Brisbane Broncos hoodie, skinny jeans and vans, while my sister wore the a Blackthorne hoodie that said Morgan on the back. It was black and the words were in a bright green. The hoodie was my mothers so Madison and I share it every week, usually I wear it more since I was really close to my mom. She wore skinny jeans and grey Toms. I smiled shyly and looked for a spot to sit it along with Madison. I was so nervous that I didn't notice that I was about to trip over my own feet. I landed straight on my stomach. The room roared with laughter, along with my sister who blended in with the crowd.

"Nice going Airabella." She teased. I gave her my Morgan glare, but once she turned around, I blushed a probably unattractive shade of pink/red. We found a spot to sit at and we grabbed some food. Madison consumed every crumb, while I just nibbled at it. We made some friends who were in sophomore year like Madison and I. There names were Summer Newman (**A/N: I was going to put Winters like Preston Winters but the name Summer and Winter might not sound the best. :P), **Alyssa Anderson, and London Winters. After dinner was finished, the Headmistress that had the same last name as us made us stay afterwards to meet the teachers.

"Hello ladies, I hope you have a wonderful year here at Gallagher. I'm Headmistress Morgan, and this is Bex Neman, your P&E coach, Zachary Goode, your Cover Ops teacher who also works with Grant Newman, Macey Winters, disguise and clothing teacher who works with Preston Winters, and this is Liz and Jonas Anderson, your R&D teachers." She started to explain.

"Hi." I mumbled shyly along with my sister.

"So, tell me your full names." I believe Grant asked us.

"I'm Madison Rose Morgan." Madison introduced.

"And I'm Airabella Sophia Morgan." I answered. They all looked puzzled by us. Zach looked at us weird, especially at our eyes who matched his. Madison sneezed so she turned her head to reveal her Blackthorne Hoodie. Okay now everybody's eyes popped out. Is there something wrong?

"Who gave you that hoodie?" Headmistress Morgan asked.

"Our mother." Madison replied.

"And whose your mother?" Zachary Goode asked.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, why?" I asked him.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: PLEASE READ A/N ON THE BOTTOM! It answers some questions that you asked me and some will be resolved in the story.**

**Chapter: 2**

**Airabella's P.O.V:**

"No-no reason." I believe Liz Sutton replied to me. Huh? Something's seriously wrong here.

"Well, I guess that concludes the little intro. I hope to see you soon Madison and Airabella." Headmistress Morgan told us, probably our cue to leave.

"Well okay, see you on Monday then, bye." Madison waved to them.

"Bye." I waved shyly as we walk out from the Grand Hall.

"Is it me or was there something wrong there?" Madison and I asked in unison. We both started to laugh as we walked up the stairs and into our dorms.

**Zach's P.O.V:**

"Did she just say?" Rachel asked.

"No way" Bex stated.

"It can't be." Grant tried to explain.

"I'm sure it's a miss understanding." Jonas assured.

"Cammie?" I asked still unsure if what I was saying was true or not. "Get Solomon." Rachel and I said at the same time. Liz called up Solomon and within 10 minutes he arrived with Abby too.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He asked us.

"Yea, you never call us at this time." Abby looked at us a little funny.

"My office NOW." Rachel demanded. We walked up to her office and Rachel shut the door behind her. We all walked up to her computer quietly and turned on the security footage. She clicked the Grand Hall and she started rewinding the tape back until we had our little conversation. She pressed play and Abby and Joe watched careful. I could have sworn both of there eyes popped out of there heads. As I watched I could tell mine did too. I loved my Gallagher Girl so much and to think that she was actually pregnant six months after we got married (**A.N: I Hacked into some kind of database to figure that out**). Then my Gallagher Girl was kidnapped when I went on a mission, I will never forgive myself for not being there.

Abby and Joe were absolutely speechless. Abby broke the silence.

"Why didn't she ever contact us telling us that she was okay?" She asked.

"I don't know." I murmured softly.

"We have to tell them." Joe stated.

"How? How am I suppose tell my daughters that I never knew of until today that I'm there father?" I asked a little frustrated.

"Wait, there 15 right? Were they living by themselves since Cammie…died?" Abby's voice cracked at the end. I can see tears build up in everybody's faces, including mine.

"I-I'll figure –it-it out." Rachel chocked between tears. I hope she does, I hope she does.

**Madison's P.O.V:**

Airabella and I walked into our dorm to be greeted by the friends we made at dinner.

"Hey! You guys must be our new roommates too!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"That's great! At least we know you guys already." I explained to them. I, along with Airabella sat down on the floor with them and we started talking about ourselves. We learned quite a lot of things. I decided to tell about what happened to our mom. Airabella and I started crying silent tears and they listened and hugged us. Soon a knock came from our door and London went to go open the door.

"Uh I believe this is for Airabella Sophia Morgan and Madison Rose Morgan." A guy told us as he had a huge chest in his hands.

"That would be us." I told the guy as I grabbed the chest out of his hands. I nodded a thank you and brought the chest back into the room. Bella grabbed a note that was on top of the chest.

"It's-it's what mom left us." She explained. We both squatted down and opened the chest London, Summer, and Alyssa behind us. Airabella picked up the first picture and her eyes widened. Summer snatched the photo out of her hand.

"Bloody hell! Is that Mr. Goode?" She asked.

"And to think that I thought he was super hot already!" London squealed.

"Who's that pretty girl next to him?" Alyssa asked.

"That's our mom." Airabella and I said in unison.

"No way!" London exclaimed and grabbed the next picture in the box.

"Ugh guys, you might want to see this one." London handed me the picture and Airabella looked over my shoulder.

"OH MY GOSH!" We both screamed in unison.

"Our mom was married to ZACHARY GOODE!" We both yelled again. Silent tears began stroking down my cheeks along with Airabella's. Our friends sw us and gave us a hug. We kept on looking at other pictures.

"Oh my gosh! Those are our moms!" My friends screamed joyful together.

"Wait a minute! You're mom was Cameron Ann Morgan? As in the Chameleon, as in spy LEGEND!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"That's bloody amazing!" Summer smiled happily.

"And our moms and dads were all best friends, boyfriends, and girlfriends too!" London happily screamed. I laughed with them, but noticed Airabella wasn't laughing. She was looking at the picture with mom and uh-dad in it. I tried to hug her, but she shrugged her shoulder off.

"I want to see Headmistress Morgan, she is after all our grandmother not to mention I bet you some staff members might be there. I nodded my head and we both picked up the chest together, waving goodbye at our friends.

**Chapter 3:**

**Airabella's P.O.V:**

Numb. That was the feeling inside of me right now. Mom never talked about my uh dad before. I read a piece of her diary in the chest and told Madison why she didn't tell us about him while we were walking to Headmistress Morgan's/grandmothers office. Mom left because she was kidnapped by some kind of rebellion of the Circle of Cavan (Note to self: Ask what that is.), she escaped and destroyed them, or so she thought. They threated to hurt Zach or anybody else she loved or knew, so she had to keep a low key. I finished the story right when we were about ten feet away from my grandmother's office. Before I could even knock somebody answered.

"Come in!" My grandmother's voice shouted. We opened the door to see the staff that we met, plus some other people. They looked at Madison and I weird, probably because we had tear stains all over our face and our eyes probably looked a little red.

"Oh sorry, are we interrupting something?" I asked timidly.

"Oh of course not honey, come in."

"Uh okay, thanks you." Madison and I grabbed the chest and came in.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Airabella and I got a package that was our mom's. We found pictures of you guys in them and we thought that you might want to see them." Madison told all of them. They looked at us for a while, as if studying us then they nodded. We moved thee chest over to them and we both went on our knees. I pulled the latch and opened the chest. Inside were pictures, clothes my moms wedding dress, our yearbooks, and CD's. We stood aside and let them look through the chest as we stood aside. Zach, our dad picked up my moms wedding dress and rubbed his hands on it. I could tell all of them were trying to hold back their tears.

"It's okay to cry you know." I told them softly. They all looked up at us. I smiled shyly and then walked up to Zach. I gave him the picture of mom and him on their wedding day. He looked up at me and smiled lightly as he looked back down and deeply into the picture, as if lost in a thought. Madison then handed him mom's diary.

"Bella and I read page 32, it explains why she left and never made contact." Zach grabbed the diary and everybody huddled around them. Everybody officially lost it and started to cry, even the boys. I honestly didn't know what to do, so I went up to my uh dad and placed my hand on his back. Madison did the same thing. I even set my head in the crook of his next. He seemed a little shocked, and tensed at first, but then he relaxed and enjoyed the feeling. After a while Madison and I got up.

"Um, I think Madison and I should head back to our rooms." I paused then Madison and I started talking again in unison. "Goodnight." We started walking out of the door when our dad called us.

"Hey guys."

"Yea?" Madison and I answered back in unison.

"I have two extra beds in my suite if you would like to uh-" Madison and I cut him short and we both smiled and said, "Sure, we would love to. Meet you back here in a bit, then we can go to your suite okay? Goodnight guys." We both looked at each other and giggled at the end because we said all of that together. We waved and went back to get changed.

()()()

Madison opened the door and we stepped inside.

"How'd it go?" Our friends asked us together.

"Really good, our dad wants us to go in his suite tonight." Madison explained.

"So now we are changing so we can go there." I finished for her. Our friends nodded. A chorus of 'Good Luck's' and 'Have fun' were sang. I took off my Brisbane Broncos hoodie off and wore an old black plain T-shirt that used to be moms with bright green and black plaid shorts that had a sparkly silver heart to the side. Madison took of her Blackthorne hoodie that was our moms who was given to her by her dad. She wore a yellow plain T-shirt and green, pink, and white plaid shorts. I wore white slipper looking flip-flops and Madison wore the same thing but in pink. We told our friends goodnight and we left the room to meet our dad in the hallway by were we told him we would meet him. He smiled at us as we walked into his suite. We didn't talk much, but it was a comfortable silence. After a while I felt dizzy and so did Madison. He showed us a bedroom and we literally passed out on it and into a deep sleep.

**A/N: YOU MATES ARE AMAZING! I GOT LIKE A TON OF REVIEWS! I LOVE YE! I'm like so excited and I hoped you like this chapter. I didn't really like it, but I really hope you did. Anyways all gang character are in there early to mid thirties. The co. are in there early fifties, but still looking in there late thirties and early forties. Plus, the gang look about mid twenties so ye. Please review. The more reviews the faster and longer chapters. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4:**

**Airabella's P.O.V:**

I was having a really nice dream about mom, and our friends in Australia. I pictured Kyle (my crush, and he likes me too 3), when I felt something smacking me. I just ignored it at first. I was dancing with Kyle in the middle of the street and it was raining.

_Smack!_

"Hey Bella?" He asked.

_Smack!_

"Yea?"

_Smack!_

"I think I love you." He was leaning in to kiss me.

_Smack!_

OMG! Our lips are about to touch.

_Wack! Smack!_

"WHAT?" I grumbled. I am NOT a morning person, end of discussion.

"Took you long enough." Madison groaned. She opened the door.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yea?"

"Stop kissing your pillow." I blushed at that.

"I was not kissing my pillow!" I defended.

"Sureeee" Madison smirked. Ugh! I hate that. I followed her out the door to see the whole uh I guess I should say gang and Co. there.

"Morning." I greeted.

"G'day." Madison plopped on the couch next to me. A chorus of 'Good mornings' and 'Hello's' filled the room.

"Have a nice night?" My dad asked.

"Very much thank you." Madison and I replied in unison. I blushed. "Sorry." We both mumbled. They all smiled at us. (**A/N: I know I said it's the middle of the year in the first chapter, but lets just make it present so it's in October**)

"So tell us a little about both of you." A nice looking guy which I believe London told me is Joe Solomon, not to mention we hacked into the C.I.A database when we were three so we memorized all of the agents.

"How about you tell us about yourself first… Solomon." Madison and I asked him unison. We both smirked.

"How do you know about me?" He asked. This time it was Madison turn to reply.

"Oh please Uncle Joey, we hacked into the C.I.A database when we were three." Madison told him in a sarcastic crossed with a 'duh' voice.

"Very impressive girls." He complemented.

"Thank you." We both replied.

"Well, I've been an agent for 32 years, taught at Gallagher Academy for 14 years until I became a substitute, oh and I married Abby." He summarized. Now it was my turn to speak.

"Okay, well we were born on October 20th, we were taught how to pit pocket, tail, and hack into things at the age of three, we were born in Brisbane, Australia, I do Lacrosse and Soccer along with Madison, um I like to write and draw, while Madison likes to sing and dance more." I briefly summarized. They all nodded their heads.

"So, you must me our great Aunt Abby!" Madison exclaimed. Abby smiled.

"You squirts are so smart!" She laughed.

"Macey" I pointed to.

"Liz" Madison pointed to.

"Bex" I changed my head towards her.

"Grant, A.K.A Greek God or occasionally the Fest Beast." Madison smirked. Grant did a half frown.

"Preston A.K.A Spiderman Watch" I smiled.

"I don't wear it anymore!" He tried to defend himself.

"Oh please, we all know you still put it under your pillow." Madison and I smirked. Macey walked into their room and came back with a Spiderman watch in her hands. She wacked the back of his head with the Spiderman watch. Everybody snickered and Preston blushed. I rolled my eyes.

"And Jonas." Madison finished.

"Not to mention our Grandmother." I smiled.

"Ah very smart girls." Mr. Solomon complimented. We started having small talk and soon we got to the conversation of Cammie/mom. I started to get uncomfortable and my heart rate started going up dramatically. I actually felt pain and insane. I quickly excused myself and ran into the room.

**Madison's P.O.V:**

I saw Airabella walk quickly back into the room. I knew what was going to happen. Everybody gave me weird glares expecting me to tell them what's going on, but I ignored them and walked quickly into the room. I slammed the door shut seeing what my sister/ best annoying friend was about to do. She was sweating and breathing hard. She was also shaking and trying to breathe, not to mention crying. She had a knife in her hands and she was about to cut herself.

"Shhhhh Airabella, let go of the knife. Shhh." Slowly I took the knife out of her hands and held into it securely because there was no place to put it at the moment. She was still struggling to breathe and crying intensely, not to mention sweating like crazy. Suddenly she just broke down in my arms and started crying into my shirt. We were on the ground and I had one leg like a crisscross applesauce position, and the other leg sprawled out. One of my arms held onto her head while the other was on her back. Both of her legs were pulled up almost to her chest, more like middle-lower stomach area. Her head was now on my upper thigh and lower stomach area. She was crying like crazy and breathing hard.

"Shhh it's okay. You're alright calm down." I assured her. The door suddenly opened and my dad, his friends, Aunt Abby, Uncle Joe, and my grandmother looking at me worriedly. They saw the knife in my hands and their eyes became alert to the situation.

"Shhhh Air it's okay, calm down, you're alright, shhhh." Suddenly I felt the tightness in her stomach. I quickly pulled her up and told everybody to move out of the way which they obeyed. We quickly got into a bathroom and Bella started throwing up from all her crying. I pulled her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly.

"You're okay, calm down. Shh" I kept on repeating. My dad walked in and he took my place for rubbing her back while I held her hair back. I did most of the soothing, but my dad helped too. I could see from the corner of my eyes that the girls, Aunt Abby, and my grandmother had tears forming on the brim of their eyes. The boys and Uncle Solomon looked worried. After about five minutes she stopped throwing up and started crying in my shirt. After awhile, she stopped crying too, but she still was breathing hard. I flushed the toilet. I took her by the sink and helped her clean herself up. After that I just hugged her and stroked the back of her head.

"How about you go rest now okay?" It was said more in a statement form then question. She nodded her head and I lead her back into the bedroom and I helped her get in bed. I pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead. I knew everybody was watching, but I didn't care. I even saw London, Summer, and Alyssa but I ignored them too even though they were crying. I soothed Air until she calmed down and fell asleep. I crept out of the room and closed the door slowly. I slid down the door and pulled my legs up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and put my head down. I instantly started to weep. My dad sat next it me and started to soothe me. I calmed myself down after awhile. I started to get up. I head bobbed to the living room.

"Explain what that was please and thank you." Alyssa immediately told me. I sighed and sat on the couch along with everybody else.

"Ever since mom dies, Airabella hasn't been the same. She's very…" I paused looking for the right word then continued, "Passive. She doesn't want anybody to know that she's weak so she keeps it all in. Her and mom were like super close after a while she can't hold in the memories for any longer, so she gets major anxiety attacks which lead to insomnia and her usual migraine headaches." I paused and took a sharp painful breath then I resumed trying to hold back the tears but a few did shed. "There's something that you should know, there were three of us as in kids." I stopped waiting for reactions which showed shock, but quickly recovered. "One day, when we were having our 13th birthday and everybody left, there was some kind of group, which now I believe was the Circle of Cavan broke into our house. My-my mom told u-us to go hide in-in her un-underground safe-kee-keeping room. We quick-quickly obeyed and we-we ran in there. We-we heard scr-screaming and my brother said that-that he was go-going to help mom and for-for us to trust him." I paused my lip trembling and me cheeks were starting to get damp, but I continued. "I-I heard my-my mom scream my br-brothers name and then there was-was silence. Air and I decided to-to go check it out-out and we saw our-our mom passed out on-on the floor with one of-of those sleeping da-dart thingys in her shoul-shoulder. On the wa-wall it wr-wrote 'We Have Him' in re-red spray paint mixed with bl-blood. Ever-ever since the-then we haven't been the same." I paused and put myself together and finished the story without crying. "Mom blamed herself for everything, and Air and I were blaming ourselves for what happened. We were both like super close to our brother; we were like super glue. It hit us pretty hard. We would cry and mom would calm us down and tell us that it wasn't our fault. She would try to act happy all the time, but I used to hear her cry herself to bed at night. On top of that, we had two dogs. One was my dog and the other was Bella's. During the fight, Bella's dog died so ever since then she hasn't been the same. And dad, I know you sometimes think I'm not as attached to you as Bella at this stage, but it's because you remind me of him too much. I swear, if you saw him right now, well he would look like the fifteen- year old version of you. The only reason why I would know that is because of the pictures in the chest and I saw pictured of you when we were fifteen." I finished. I looked up from my legs and saw tears in everybody's eye, including my dads.

"What-what was his name?" My dad asked.

"Aiden Zachary Morgan." I finished leaving the room dead silent.

**A/N: Hey mates! Okay that was like the LONGEST AND WORST CHAPATER EVER! I'm so sorry you had to read that. Do you like the twist? It will all fall into place later, I have the whole thing planned out. There will be more Zach+Madison+Airabella moments and some funny gang moments. I think I'm going to do Rachel', Zach's, and Airabella's P.O.V next chapter. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Like I said the more reviews, the faster and longer updates. (Look above to see my point!) Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Mates! I never really do this, but you guys are so loyal, so I decided to do shout-outs!**

**WannabeGallagher- Thank you so much! That mean's so much to me you don't even know how happy that makes me!**

**AussieGallagherGirl- Thanks for PMing me and for reviewing, means a lot. **

**xXxGGirlxXx- Awww! Thanks for reviewing.**

**PrettyLittleGG- Haha! You're reviews were always great and really funny! I hope I answered some of your questions in my story!**

**Bookworm11141- That's really sweet of you to say, thank you!**

**Goode-Lover- Thanks! I have to work on my self- esteem…**

**purplebutterfly- Thank you! So kind. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Photogirl- Thanks. I was trying to get real emotions, but I think I have to work on that a bit more.**

**pkm597- Thanks for the review. Yes, they're all triplets, Cammie isn't a super bad girl! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Maybe I'll do this next chapter again! Please review! The more the longer the chapters and faster updates!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Madison's P.O.V:**

Three minutes and twenty seven seconds later I decided to speak.

"I think I'm to rest a bit, you know because…" I trailed off because I knew they would understand. They all nodded and I walked into the bedroom and fell asleep.

**Zach's P.O.V:**

Why didn't Cam tell me about the whole Circle saying that they would kill her love ones and friends if they ever made contact with us? I would have fought that Circle. Maybe then the girls wouldn't of have gone through so much. I can't even believe I'm the father of three kids too. Even though I only known two of them for a day I feel like I've known them forever, maybe it's just that 'father' instinct. Once Madison left, Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Macey, and Preston tolled their kids to go back to their rooms. Once the kids left discussion was made.

"Oh my gosh." Macey started.

"I feel so bad for them." Liz stated.

"Three kids too!" Preston continued.

"One has been kidnapped." Grant followed.

"And probably dead." Solomon added.

"Don't say that Joe!" Abby exclaimed.

"They're so smart." Jonas added.

"They've been taught by my daughter." Rachel calmly told.

"Guys! Don't you think something's missing or some kind of evidence has not been shown?" I asked

"You're right Zach. Maybe we should get the chest out again." After Grants suggestion the girls immediately picked up the chest and brought it to the living room. I slowly opened it and took out Cammie's delicate beautiful wedding dress and all of the other things.

"There's noting else in there." Abby sighed. I looked down and saw something to the side. It was a small chain lock.

"Somebody get me those chain breaker scissors, I think I found something!" I told everybody. Rachel gave we one and I pressed hard on the metal until it opened. "Got it!" I exclaimed as I pulled the covering off to see tons of pictures and CD's of things. Liz grabbed her laptop and took of the types. She pushed it into the side and the CD started to play.

"_Hey guys! If you're watching this then I've been probably captured or dead now. So, I guess you've found my secret compartment. I bet you Zach found it," _I smirked at her answer. _"Anyways if you didn't read my diary, then you wouldn't know why I left. I was driving to Zach's and I's apartment when I saw a black SUV behind me. I realized it was tailing me. I lost it for about five minutes when suddenly I was surrounded by them in the middle of the road. I got out of my car and they started to tell what's going to happen." _She paused and I saw tears building up in her eyes. _"They told me if I don't stay away from you then they'll kill you. I didn't believe them at first, until they showed me pictures of you guys walking and doing your everyday things. I'm so sorry I left you guys, but I was only trying to protect you guys. And Bex and Grant, you guys were about to get married, and Lizzie and Jonas you guys were going on a special mission that you guys have always dreamed of. Plus, Macey and Preston you guys were on your Honeymoon, Mom, Joe, and Abby, you guys were on vacation, and Zach. Zach I just wanted to protect you because of all the times you've protected me. I'm so sorry. I did leave you guys each some CD's of me giving information you might need." _She stopped and looked to her side. She looked frightened. She turned back to the camera. _"I have to go, there coming! Bye, I love you guys so much, don't you ever forget that!" _She blew us a kiss and then the video stopped. Everybody had tears in there eyes.

"She knew she was going to go." Bex sobbed.

"She's so stupid! We would have done anything for her!" Macey weept.

"I can't believe she thought that I protected her so many times! She was the reason why I would always to things and motivate myself in missions! She was my Gallagher Girl! I would have done anything for her." I felt my checks getting wet, but I didn't care. After more angry thoughts being released by everyone we all calmed down, we started looking through the box again.

"Zach look at this! Who does this look like at age twelve?" Jonas asked, but in more of a statement way. I snatched the picture out of his hands and I held it in my hands. There looked like a boy just like me in it. Madison was to the left of him and Airabella to his right. This must be Aiden.

"He looks exactly like me at this age!" I said astonished.

"Let me see!" Abby pulled the picture out of my hands.

"Wow Zach, it's like he has the same facial features and everything." Abby smiled. I smiled along with her. Soon everybody grabbed the CD's that had their names marked on them and then they left. I picked up the ones that said 'Zach' on it. I brushed my fingers against her perfect neat look scrawl. I don't think I got through one video because I cried. Yes, the Zachary Mason Goode cried. A man is not supposed to cry, but when they haven't seen the person they love in almost 16 years, it does something really powerful to your heart. It's as if you heart has been under a rug and somebody decided to lift that up so you could reveal all the emotions and memories. Then your brain sucks them in like a vacuum cleaning what you classified as 'dust.' I felt two pairs of delicate warm hands. Hands that felt like Cammie's, but I knew it want hers. It was my two other favorite girls in the world, Airabella and Madison. They both hugged me and I wrapped my arms around there slim wastes. I rocked them from side to side. We were all crying. It's as if it's the only emotion left in the world. Airabella and Morgan calmed themselves down, then the calmed me down. It didn't take long to calm me down because it sounded like Cammie persuading me. The girls helped me into my room. It didn't feel right for your daughter helping you, I should be the one helping them. They didn't seem to mind though. They crawled into bed with me. Madison wrapped one of her arms around my waist, while I wrapped my arms around Airabella. I couldn't help but notice how when I hugged her waist, it felt like hugging Cammie.

"Goodnight daddy." Madison kissed one side of my cheek.

"Goodnight daddy." Airabella kissed the other side of my cheek. They including me got comfortable and we all fell asleep wondering what _surprises_ will tomorrow bring us.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey mates! You are so sweet! You have no idea how happy this makes me! I love you guys so much! Thank you so much for the reviews! Words can't describe how thankful I am! Thank you so much! Please review! It's more of a happier chapter! Thanks**

**Chapter 5:**

**Rachel's P.O.V:**

I left Zach's room along with everybody else. It was pretty silence for a while until Abby decided to speak.

"I feel so bad for them." She whispered silently.

"I do too." Liz replied.

"Zach had three kids he didn't even know about, Cammie's possibly dead, his only son is also probably dead, and he just met two of his daughters two days ago. Not to mention the one has anxiety attacks and insomnia." Jonas's voice cracked.

"I see a lot of Cammie in both of them." Joe whispered softly, as if his heart was slowly breaking, I know mine is.

"And you Rachel! You just figured out that you have three grandkids and you just met two of them!" Grant pointed out.

"I'm more worried about Zach and the girls right now, not myself. I have to be strong for them." I told them all. They all nodded, although I knew that they were talking about me inside their heads.

"I think we should go watch these videos." Preston changed the subject.

"We'll talk about at lunch tomorrow." I explained.

"Okay bye Rachel." They all waved and walked into their suites.

**Zach's P.O.V:**

**-Time Skip Tomorrow Morning-**

"Girls wake up, you have school today." I shook them both. Madison woke up and Airabella grumbled, so much like Cammie.

"Airabella, wake up!" Madison sang.

"Noooo!" She mumbled, her head in the pillow. I chuckled.

"Come on Bella, you don't want to be late on your first day!" I exclaimed happily.

"I don't care." She answered angrily. Madison looked at me and gave me the 'I got this' look. I nodded and grabbed a pillow waking her head.

"WAKE UP AIRABELLA! I EVEN USED YOUR WHOLE NAME! DON'T LET ME GET THE BUCKET!" She screeched.

"I honestly don't care." She replied. Madison got an evil grin on her face. Before I could stop her, it was already done.

"AHHHH! MADISON YOU IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She jumped of bed and began to charge at her.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I grabbed Bella by the waist and held her back.

"Girls, calm down." I told them both soothingly. They both started to relax and I let go of Bella.

"I can't believe you woke me up wit HOT water!" She marched next to Madison. I just shook my head and smirked.

()()()

"Good morning Mr. Goode and Mr. Newman." The class synchronized together. I looked over at Bella and Sunny (Nicknames for Madison: Sunny/Sonny, Addie, Mads, Madi, Adds) to see them roll their eyes. I smirked.

"Okay class, we have two new students." Grant announced as he motioned for Airabella and Madison to stand up. They both stood up and smiled at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Madison." She did a small wave.

"Oh-uh- hi, I'm Airabella." She blushed, the same blush Cammie used to do. They then went to quickly seat down, but they missed their seats and fell on their butts. You could here the hard 'bang' when their butts collided to the ground. They class erupted into roars of laughter. I even laughed along with Grant. Heck, they even laughed like they were on high or something. The class eventually quieted down.

"Okay, today we're going to have a test about what you know now, so the we know what to cover." Grant explained. I handed out the tests.

"You have forty-five minutes to answer as many questions as you can. There are five hundred questions all multiple choice. Ready set go!" Everybody flipped there papers over and started working. After two minutes and twenty-two seconds Bella and Addie turned their papers in and walked back to their seat. Grant and I raised an eyebrow at them and they just smirked as in answer. Then the flipped their hair and gave us that 'yea, we just did that' look. Grant and I put it through the grading machine. We pulled both tests out and checked their grades. I swear both of our eyes popped out of our heads. They got all of them right! I looked over at them and they smirked at us. They lifted their feet on the desk and crisscrossed them. They slouched back and crossed their arms smirking.

"Something wrong?" They both asked in an innocent voice.

"Feet off the desk!" Grant tried to be stern but I came out in a teasing way. They dropped their legs to the side and stood up. They grabbed their bags and walked up to the door.

"Where do you think you're going young ladies?" I asked. They both turned their heads and looked at me.

"Rule number twenty-seven: A spy should never waste anytime what so ever." They both then smirked and walked out the door, leaving the class looking at them in awe.

"Get to work!" Grant raised his voice to the class. They quickly grabbed their pencils and started bubbling.

**-Lunchtime- **

"Hey Zach, you ready?" Grant asked me as he raced to the door so he could go eat.

"No thanks man, I think I'm going to look at some of these videos Cammie sent me." I answered. He shrugged and ran to the Grand Hall. I grabbed my laptop and inserted the CD in. I watched carefully putting my full attention on the screen. I didn't even know which CD I put in first I didn't care.

"_Hey Zach! Look at me! I'm eight months pregnant Zach, I look like I'm going to burst!" She laughed. "Oh Zach I miss you so much," She paused. "I love you okay, don't forget that okay? If something ever happens to me Zach, please look after them okay? I love you. Can you imagine Zach? Us having a family and me actually agreeing to it?" She chuckled. "Anyways Zach, I found so information since I'm practically being held captive by the Circle. They want to use the kids Zach! I have to keep them safe. Oh and always watch your back Zach, they could be looking at you right now until they get the kids." _She looked away for a second, I think she was looking out at a window. _" I have to go Zach! Love you!"_ She blew a kiss and then the video ended. I took a sharp breath. That's enough for one day.

-**Four Days Later; October 20****th**-

Bella and Addie walked into the kitchen. It was a Saturday and their birthday.

"Happy Birthday girls!" The gang, co, and I exclaimed. They laughed.

"Thanks guys!" The hugged each of us. After that, we ate and we all gave them presents. I gave them both a heart shaped necklace. Half of it has diamonds and the other half didn't.

"Aww! Thanks dad! We love it!" Each of them hugged me and gave me a kiss. The Newman's son Bryan (The Newman's are the only one to have a son other then me.) decided to speak up.

"Hey girls, I could use an extra hug!" He exclaimed. I shot him a death glare, but the girls just laughed and have him a hug.

"Come on guys! Lets go to our dorm to pick up your present, the we'll walk back here!" Summer dragged them to the door.

"Bye!" The waved.

**Airabella's P.O.V:**

We were walking to our dorm when a man stopped us.

"Are you Madison and Airabella Morgan?" He asked. We nodded our heads.

"Your mother left something for your 16th birthday." He pointed to the door behind him. That's weird, that's the special Gallagher Academy garage. We said thank you and opened the door.

"Oh my gosh!"

()()()

"DAD! DAD!" Madison and I screamed as we slammed the door to his suite. The rest of the gang and Co. plus Bryan gave us weird glares.

"Dad! You got to go see what mom left us for our 16th birthday! Let's go!" We dragged him to the Gallagher Academy garage and the rest of our friends, gang, and Co. followed. Dad's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Isn't it nice daddy?" I exclaimed.

"Nice? It's like 3 times better then my car!" He yelled as he looked at the **two** Mercedes-Benz S Class SLK63 Roadster. Both cars were Matte-finish Shadow Grey Metallic and gorgeous!

"How the heck did Cammie afford these babies?" Preston asked.

"Uh not to brag, but our mother was a millionaire!" Madison explained.

"She even left us 1,000,000 dollars in cash!" I gave my dad the TWO envelopes full of money.

"HOLY COW!" Jonas yelled. I grabbed my dad's hand and pulled him into the car.

"Let's take this baby out for a test run!" I smiled.

"You don't even have your license yet!" He answered.

"You're wrong Papa Goode, we go our license yesterday, all we had to do was give our puppy dog eyes!" Madison explained as she grabbed her license out. My dad rolled his eyes and we both buckled in.

"I CALL GOING WITH MADISON IN THE SECOND CAR!" Everybody else exclaimed.

"Hm, I wonder what this button does?" I clicked on a yellow button.

"Hold on tight." A mechanical voice told us. Huh?

"WOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHH!" My dad and I screamed. There was practically two rocket boosters on this thing!

"It's spydified!" I yelled.

"It's no fair! You're sixteen and you get this car!" My dad pouted. I laughed. I tried some different buttons. You could make the car longer and have more seats, turn on fireproof mode (It's already bulletproof), side machine guns, invisibility/camouflage, Taser mode, and so much more! We were having so much fun that we didn't even notice how fast time flies. We went to bed that night next to dad and had wonderful dream, not knowing what tomorrow was going to bring us. (**A/N: Hint-hint!**)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Madison's P.O.V:**

"Airabella! Have you seen my ballet flats?" I asked rummaging through the closet.

"Have you checked your feet?" She laughed. I looked down to see my shoes on my feet. I blushed.

"Just testing your spy skills." I told her nervously.

"Mhmm sure." She replied smirking. Suddenly, dad opened our room door.

"Girls, change into your civilian clothes, you're going on a mission." He then just simply closed the door. I looked over at Bella and she gave me the same weird look. We then just shrugged. I wore some dark Hollister jeans and Uggs. I had on a Hollister red and navy blue striped 'River Jetties Tee.' Airabella wore a Hollister red and white 'Ocean Beach Tee' and some dark (basically black) short shorts (Dad's going to so kill her!). She wore black vans and a touch of mascara and lip-gloss like me. She had her hair down and so did I. Airabella grabbed hers and mine 'All in One Wristlet' by Vera Bradley. Her pattern is Island Blooms while mine is Mocha Rouge. We both grabbed an elastic hair tie and slipped it on our wrists. Airabella even wore her red, black, green, and yellow beaded friendship bracelet.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" She replied confidently as she slammed the door behind her.

()()()

"Ladies and Gentleman, your mission today is to act like normal civilians, it's a fairly easy task, but be warned, don't let your secret show. Meet us back here in 1800 hours. Grab a com and go!" Mr. Newman (I'm only aloud to call him Uncle Grant out of class) instructed. Easy enough I thought. London, Summer, Bella, and I started walking around the mall. Alyssa doesn't take cover ops so it was just us four.

"Let's go into Maui Nix!" I exclaimed as I pulled the girls in. When we got out, we had two new pairs of Toms each, three new Roxy and Hurley bathing suits, and these cool beaded bracelets. We then went to Sunglass hut and probably bought a gazillion sunglasses and accessories. After that, Madison and I went to Dillards and got some shirts and shoes for our dad. We stopped to get things for the rest of the gang to.

"Guys? Do these jeans make my butt look to big?" Summer asked.

"No, but I would recommend yellow skinny jeans instead of purple for your skin color." London replied. Air rolled her eyes while I just ignored them.

"Guys, Bella and I are going to the dressing rooms, we think we forgot something there." I explained. They nodded and we walked into the dressing rooms. We walked in and grabbed the bag that we both forgot.

"Hey Addie, what's that?" Air asked pointing to a lever type thing in the corner.

"I'm not sure." I turned my coms unit off along with Bella. Bella walked up to it and pulled the lever.

**Airabella's P.O.V:**

The ground started to shake a bit and the next thing you know we are falling through a dark never ending ditch. Surprising not one of us screamed. We were so rapt up into the eerie space feeling that we didn't even know we were drowning into darkness. Then a soft glow came from below and became brighter and brighter until we reached the bottom. I landed with a thump on my butt.

"Where are we?" I asked aloud. It was a major déjà vu moment, as if seeing this happening in the movies.

"I have no idea." Madison replied. We both got up and started walking around.

"Oh my glob! I think this is an terrorist base!" I whispered yelled.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" Madison hissed. After about twenty minutes of wondering, I came across a familiar voice.

"Adds, this way!" I dragged her through the cold corridor. It felt humid inside, and it looks like nobody ever cleaned it since there are a coat spider webs on the walls. I opened the door to see…

"MOM!" Madison and I screamed. Mom was tied to a chair and was gagged. She looked tired and she was hot and sweaty.

"Maryabewla! Mwadiswon!" She screamed through the gag. I quickly untied her.

"Bella!" My mother whispered yelled as she wrapped her arms around me tightly then kissed my temple.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mom!" I cried.

"Maddy? Oh my gosh!" She wrapped her arms around my sister and pulled her in close. She was probably about to pass out, but she didn't care. We were all crying.

"Mom, you don't look to good." I told her worriedly.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry." My mother reassured us.

"Mom, we have to get out of here!" I dragged her. She pulled her hand back away from mine.

"Guys! We have to get Aiden first!" She explained.

"AIDEN!" Madison and I screeched.

"Shush it! We're going to be caught. I know this isn't the best way to be reunited my your mother, but we have to go!" She dragged us through many halls then stopped. She backed up against a wall as two agents walked pass us. Once they were out of hearing range I asked my question.

"Mom? Are those people the Circle of Cavan?" I asked. She looked surprised that we asked that, but let it go.

"Yes Air that's them." She whispered.

"Mom, why would they want Aiden?" Madison asked.

"Aiden is just like your father, which I'm guessing you girls figured out. Aiden is well built, so they took him in. He was smart and refused, but they're still trying to talk him into it." My mother was about to say more until she realized there was nobody in the hall. She grabbed this pointed object from her pocket and shot it at the security camera. All of the sudden we heard yelling.

"She escaped! GET HER!" My mother's eyes widened. She grabbed our hands and we started running through the screams of the sirens. Agents in black cascaded down from the windows and scrambled in the hallways. We reached a dead end. The wall was glass, like a window. Mom jammed her elbow into it and it shredded into a million pieces. We ran through it, glass shimmering on our skin. We past some corridors and soon we found a single white door. Screaming and fighting could be heard through the wall, which meant our time was limited. My mother kicked the door down and it landed with a 'Ba thump!' We ran in and scanned the room our eyes wide open.

"Hello?" A familiar voice echoed. It sounded so familiar, but it was more… masculine.

"Aiden!" Madison and I yelped in happiness.

"Madison? Airabella?" He walked out from the corner of the room. His eyes instantly shimmered and widened. I ran up to him and hooked my legs around him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I probably looked like a kola. Tears stained my cheeks.

"I missed you so much!" I cried into his shirt. He was crying to.

"I missed you to Air-bear." He let go of me and smiled.

"Aid?" Madison called. My brother ran up to her and scooped her. I couldn't make out the words that they were saying but soon they were interrupted.

"Shoot! Guys we got to move!" My mother called. Aiden's eyes widened, I guess he knew what was going to happen if we didn't move. We ran out of the room and shits were instantly fired at us. We ran through the pangs but all of the sudden I felt something cold hit my skin then a stinging sensation in my ankle. I looked down to see a gunshot wound (Colorful word moment).

"Bella! You've been shot!" Madison yelled. Aiden and mom quickly turned their hands towards me.

"I'm fine! Just keep moving!" I saw the hesitation in their eyes but they knew if we didn't move that they would catch us. Aiden picked me us bridal style and carried me in his arms. I could feel the lost of blood but tried no to show it.

"YOU PATHETIC MORONS! YOU'RE SO SLOW! GET THEM!" I heard.

"Catherine." Aiden mumbled. Huh? That must be the leader. He looked at me and panic was drawn all over his face. I wonder why he wa- oh yea I just had been shot in the ankle… I actually think I've been shot twice.

"This way!" My mother demanded. We turned a left an ran up a flight of stairs. Right before we could enter the little door on the underground 'roof', my mother threw a bomb and we ran out. She closed the little doorish thing.

"Wouldn't that bomb the whole uh I don't know MALL!" My sister exclaimed.

"Nope, trust me I designed it myself. We ran to a automatic door that leads outside. I'm shocked that nobody stared at us.

"Don't worry I turned off all security camera's." my mother reassured us as we got outside. Aiden set me down on a bench. Nobody was around us so it wouldn't be too suspicious.

"You shouldn't be wearing shorts this low Bella." Aiden told me in a serious tone as he checked my gunshot wound. I didn't reply. In fact, I didn't have the energy to reply. I just laid there numb until mom grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around my ankle to try to stop the bleeding.

"I missed you so much baby! Just hang in there." My mother kissed my temple. Aiden then scooped me up and ran to the parking lot.

"Mom! Dad's this way!" Madison yelled. My mom and Aiden stopped dead in their tracks.

"Dad?" Aiden asked confused.

"Zach?" My mother told to nobody in particular. Tears formed the brims of her eyes.

"Uh-Sssomboddy llooossing to-to ma-much bl-blood here." I croaked. They snapped back into reality and we followed Madison. Madison ran up to my dad along with the rest of the Cover Ops students and Uncle Grant. Even though Madison was ahead of us I heard her.

"DAD!" She screamed. My dad turned around a worried expression on his face since we were two hours late.

"Madison! Where the heck were you! You had me worr-" Madison cut him off.

"Dad! Bella's been shot! And we found mom and Aiden!" She answered. He's eyes instantly widened. He looked behind Madison along with Uncle Grant and the rest of the class. My dad ran up to Aiden and he took me in his arms. He carried me into the very back seat of the van. My mother walked passed him, not even realizing that she did because she was worried about me.

"Cammie?" My dad asked. My mother whipped her head and faced him. Madison and Aiden came next to me, and Uncle Grant along with the rest of the class sat down. Uncle Grant started driving.

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

My eyes met my favorite green- eyed boy.

"Zach?" I asked. Tears formed in my eyes. I ran up to him (well he was only a few feet behind me) and he embraced me into his warm arms. Those arms I missed so much. I wrapped my legs around his waist and Zach cupped the back of my head and stroked my hair.

"I love you!" We both cried at the same time. I sniffled and got of him as we reached the Academy. I looked back to see Bella really pale. Zach saw to and picked up Air bridle style. I put my thoughts about seeing my friends and Zach aside for a second and focused on Bella. We ran to the Gallagher Academy infirmary and the nurses immediately took Bella to the ER section. I tried going passed them but failed. I started crying. Bella was hurt, I just saw my other daughter that I haven't seen for a long while who thought I was dead, I just escaped a place where I was held captive (and very scary place too), I bombed a place that was under a mall, I saw Zach, and arrived at the Gallagher Academy.

"Zach." I sobbed in his shirt.

"Hey," He lifted my chin up with his finger. "You're safe now and I have you back now." He assured me.

"I missed you so, so, sooooo much Zach! I haven't seen you in forever and-" He cut me off my crushing his lips on mine.

"Calm down Gallagher Girl. I just saw my wife that I haven't see in 16 years." He explained. I saw tears building up in his eyes.

"Cammie?" My mother asked. I turned my head around and ran up to her.

"Mom!" I cried. I hugged her tight and kissed her. (**A/N: It's late and I have an exam tomorrow, so I really don't feel like explaining all this, sorry!**) After five minutes or so I heard one of my favorite voices.

"Cammie?" My three best friends called.

"Hey guys!" I ran up to them. A chorus of 'CAMERON ANN GOODE YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!' and 'Woah Cam! I haven't seen you in what? 16 years and you still have a great body!' and lastly 'Cammie! You're back! I missed you so much! Plus, now I have somebody to be on my side now!" I laughed and cried with all of them. After about five minutes of talking I greeted Grant, Jonas, and Preston. Then I greeted Abby and Solomon. After a while, they let Zach and I have some alone time. I went over and sat on his lap. We sat in comfortable silence as I buried my face into his warm chest. His great sent of soap consumed my nostrils. Suddenly he pulled back examining me. He lifted the chain that hid underneath my shirt. The charm was our wedding ring.

"You still have this?" He asked. I nodded.

"Zach, there hasn't been one day that I forgot about you. I've always wanted you to see the kids, and most of all, I wanted to see you everyday and go on missions together and be 'Mr. and Mrs. Goode.' I finished.

"That's good, because you better get used to it." He then pulled me in and he crushed his warm soft lips onto mine.

**A/N: Hey Mates! Okay not a very good chapter, actually scratch that, IT WAS ADTROCEOUS!. I would make I more flowy, but I have an exam tomorrow and my birthday and birthday party is the next day so sorry! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the reviews! Please review! I will update faster and longer chapters! (Look above to see what I mean, 7 pages of writing! 2,379 words!) Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey mates! I hope you like this chapter and thanks for being so loyal and reviewing! I love you mates! I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I was having a great moment with my favorite Blackthorne Boy when somebody interrupted us?

"Hey! Uh oh am I interrupting something?" Aiden asked. Zach and I pulled apart and looked at him.

"Of course not Aid." I replied smiling.

"So uh, you're my dad huh?" He asked nervously. Zach nodded back. I mean this is pretty awkward. I got up and leaving some together for them. I started worrying about Airabella again. I started pacing outside of the infirmary waiting room. I felt somebody tap my shoulder so I turned around on my heel. I saw my mother and I quickly wrapped my arms around her. I started crying in her chest. I felt younger again, and I liked it. She stroked my hair in a motherly way and I felt her chest bounce so I knew she was crying too.

"I'm scared." I sobbed.

"Shh I know baby, I know." She stroked as we ended up sitting on a chair. I was huddled against her and crying my eyes out.

"Mom." I sobbed as I took a sharp breath. "I feel so bad." I finished.

"Why baby?" She asked.

"I'm such a bad person, a-a bad mother. A-a bad friend." I explained as my tears fell on my shirt causing it to get damp.

"Don't say that! Why would you ever say that?" She asked she looked down at me.

"Be-because I never called my fr-friends, I kept my kids away from Za-Zach, and-and that causes me to be-be a bad person." I hiccupped as I looked up at my mother.

"Cammie, Cammie honey, don't say that. You were trying to protect your kids and us from the Circle." She replied.

"So?" I chocked.

"Cameron! Don't be stupid! You're and excellent person, and for a mother of triplets who raised them all by yourself, you did a great job!" She exclaimed as she lifted up my chin with her hand. I sniffled and snuggled into my mother and took a deep breath. I started to calm down when Madison came in.

"Hey mum! Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded. I opened my arms and she crawled into them. I started doing what my mother did.

"Any news about Bella?" She asked as she pulled her legs up to her chest then scrunched them to the side. She looked up at me and I answered.

"No baby, nothing yet." I answered as I played with her hair. She sighed and leaned into me a bit more. I could tell my mother was looking at us from afar.

"Mom?" Maddie asked me.

"Yes honey?"

"We have one messed up family." I laughed at her remark.

"I love you." I laughed.

"Love you to mum." I took a deep breath. It's been forty five minutes since I left Aiden and Zach alone. Madison and I decided to go check on them so we went into the waiting room and opened the door slowly.

"Haha! That's awesome!" Aiden laughed with Zach.

"I guess you two are getting along." I stated both of their heads shot up in the air.

"Hey mum!" Aiden exclaimed happily.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach and Aiden both smirked at the same time.

"Hey mates!" Maddie exclaimed sarcastically since nobody bothered saying hello to her.

"Hey Addie." Aiden smiled. She ran up to him and sat on his lap. I walked up to Zach and kissed his cheek then sat on his lap. We sat there in comfortable silence. A doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Blake. I performed the surgery on Airabella. Everything went well and she should be able to be discharged by the end of the evening since we have her Dr. Fibbs Heal Again cream. You may see her right now if you want, she's in room 112." The doctor walked away. He had personality didn't he (note sarcasm)? Aiden and Madison ran to her room and opened the door while Zach and I trailed behind. We walked in to see all three kids laughing their heads off.

"Mum! Dad!" Airabella smiled.

"Hey girly! How you feeling?" I asked her.

"Good actually, thank you." Airabella replied.

"Hey Air." Zach kissed her forehead and she was totally comfortable with that.

"Hey daddy!" She kissed him back. We started talking for a while until Zach and I decided to leave the three kids alone. We walked out of her room and walk back to the outside of the infirmary to be greeted by the gang.

"Cam!" They all exclaimed as we walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" I hugged them all.

"We have a lot of catching up to do!" Macey exclaimed.

"Guys. I wish I could talk to you right now, but I have to be debriefed by the C.I.A." I frowned along with everybody else. I waved goodbye.

()()()

"Hey Zach!" I greeted after five hours of being debriefed.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He cupped my face and kissed me.

"How was the debriefing?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Boring and a little scary." I answered. He pulled me close.

"Where are the kids?" I asked him as we were walking down the hall.

"They're still in Bella's room." He answered. We started walking to room 112 and we opened the door. Aiden had his arm around Bella's and Madison's waist in an over protective brotherly way. They were all asleep and smiling in their sleep, well except for Aiden who was smirking. I laughed and left them be. I walked out with Zach and headed to the gang.

"Hey guys! How about you guys come over to dinner so we can catch up?" I asked. They all nodded.

Now all we need is the dinner.

**A/N: Sorry for the short and terrible chapter. I have an exam tomorrow but I wanted to upload something so here you go mates! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! You mates are amazing! Thank you again! Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Bella was hoping around with her crutches and I was setting the table.

"Addie can you hand me the salad please." She nodded and I set it on the table.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang. That's right teacher have doorbells.

"I'll get it." Air hopped to the door and I heard it open. A chorus of 'Hey(s)' and 'How yea feeling' were heard from where I was standing. I heard footsteps approaching so I quickly set the appetizers on the table in the living room. I was wearing classical skinny jeans and a floral tank V-neck with a black cami underneath it. My hair was in a messy bun and I had on gold bracelets. I quickly wiped my hands on my jeans and stood up looking at everyone.

"Hey guys!" I smiled brightly.

"Cam!" They all screamed as they hugged me. I chuckled. I swayed my hand to the couch signaling them to sit down. They all obeyed. Zach walked in along with Aiden. They had the small walk and smirk on their faces and you can tell everybody noticed too.

"Zach!" The boys greeted each other while Aiden stood behind Zach quietly.

"Hey Aiden! I'm Grant, this is Jonas, and this is Preston." Grant greeted and explained.

"Hi. Nice to meet you guys." Aiden replied. The girls greeted themselves and we all sat down.

"Lets eat" Grant exclaimed as he grabbed a ton of meat and salad and set it on his plate. I laughed and smile. Boy did I miss my friends and family.

"Aid pass me the rice please." Bella told Aiden. He nodded and gave her the rice bowl.

"Thanks." She thanked as she poured some rice on her plate. We made small talk then dinner was over and we all headed to the living room. Brian and Aiden were watching football quietly while the girls talked about the 'in' colors of the year.

"How've you been Camster?" Grant asked. I nodded and answered.

"I'm good, you?" I asked as I leaned against Zach. He draped his arm around me.

"Good." He answered.

Silence. An awkward silence blanketed over us. I could tell they wanted to know what happened but they also knew I couldn't say anything in front on the kids.

"Hey um why don't you kids go to your rooms and hang out?" I suggested, but I came out more of an statement. The kids nodded. I heard their footsteps disappear and once they were out of earshot I sighed and looked at the gang. I gulped. Suddenly I felt really hot and itchy. I started pulling on the hem of my shirt, just the thought of telling them what happened to me made me nervous and scared. I looked down shyly then back up. I closed my eyes for a second then looked at them.

"Cam, what happened?" My mother asked gently. I looked at her, took a deep breath, and then started to explain…

**A/N: Hey Mates! I know it's really short, but A. I needed to update, B. I'M SICK! (Ugh!) C. You guys are the BEST at reviewing! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"It all started when I was coming home from the grocery store. I was driving back home when a spotted a tail behind me. I started changing my route and they lost me… for a while. Soon there was another tail so turned onto a different street. Black SUVS surrounded me and there was no place else to go." I paused and took a deep breath before I went on. "I stepped out of my car along with the Circle agents. They told me if I didn't come with them, they-they would kill all of you guys. To prove their points they showed me pictures of you guys doing your daily work." I felt my cheeks getting wet as I continued. "I agreed and was taken in one of the COC SUVS. I was taken to one of their bases in California. I was there for a couple weeks until I found out I was pregnant. I was then taken to a base in…Rome. Catherine was there. They fed me well and kept me in a nice environment, but I knew it was only to use the kids against me when they were born. I escaped a while later when knocked out one of the guards. I used their ID passes and then hotwired a car to the nearest airport. I knew I couldn't go back to Roseville because they would find me there so I headed to Australia. The kids were then born so I had to go into hiding. The kids showed signs of being a spy since they were about six months old. They showed faster brain development and they were super smart. I decided to let them show their spy skills and soon they followed into my footsteps. Occasionally I believe the Circle had seen me, but I would change locations so many times that they were starting to go off the radar, probably looking for me. Bella and Madi probably told you about what happened that split us up. I was going on a mission to get Aiden when I go captured…"

"You guys know that I can't go into details here." I whispered the last part. They all nodded. I scratched my head uncomfortably, feeling the piercing stares at me. Memories flooded back from torture scenes and seeing them try to convince Aiden to join them. I shook my head getting the daze out of my head.

Silence.

Awkward silence blanketed over us as each and everyone of us were partially in our own dazes. We were interrupted by footsteps crashing down the stairs and screaming.

"MOM! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Aiden yelped. Since Bella is on crutches she slid down the stairwell while Madi jumped from the railings right in front Aiden.

"Madison Rose!" I scolded. Okay so my mothering instincts kicked in which means that I was about to have a heart attack. My kid looked like she was free falling from an airplane!

"GIVE IT AIDEN!" Madison demanded.

"NO!" Aiden yelled back. Bella crept up behind him and smacked him hard with her crutches.

"OW! THAT FREAKIN HURT AIRABELLA!" Aiden yelped.

"GIVE ME IT AIDEN!" Airabella commanded.

"NO!" Then he threw a bag of… peanut M&M's out the window?

"NO!" Airabella and Madison screamed as they ran to the window. I followed to make sure they wouldn't do anything stupid. The bag landed perfectly fine on the asphalt. Madison wiped her forehead in a 'thank goodness' way. Airabella put a hand to her heart and sighed.

"Phew." Airabella smiled as Madison nodded in agreement. Just then a garbage truck came and squashed the living life out of the bag. Some of them exploded out of the bag, while others weren't so lucky and got squished. Poor peanut M&M's!

"Noooo!" Madison leaned against the balcony as she stared in horror watching her poor candy get killed. Airabella cupped her hand over her mouth as she made a big gasping sound clearly in state of 'depression' and 'shock', then followed Madison's gesture. The both whipped their heads around towards Aiden and growled at him.

"Guys, we can settle this. I mean it-it was just some slip of gesture with my hands?" The last part sounded like he was doubting himself.

"You have five seconds to run that just might spare your life." Airabella sounded deadly and I along with everybody else knew what she could do, not to mention Madison by her side. Poor Aiden. Aiden leaped out of the room and climbed up the stairs the girls at his tail. Madison pulled on the back of his shirt and threw his off the stairs.

"That's enough!" I scolded but they obviously weren't listening. Airabella attacked him with her crutches while Madison was punching him and mauling at his body parts.

"Hey!" Zach raised his voice, but they were too busy into their little fight and screaming. That's it momma bears coming in.

"ENOUGH!" They all froze. Madison dropped Aiden leg while Airabella dropped her crutches, which equals to her falling on Aiden. Not to mention her leg hitting Madison and Madison falling on both of them.

A chorus of 'Mmms!' and 'Eeek!' and 'Ouch!' sprang into the air as they all looked like they came back from combat.

"What was that?" I gave them the 'look' while using the voice your mom gives you when you want to make your own grave and hop in killing yourself.

"It'sallAiden'sfaultfunnynoyesyourstupidyo urstupidshutupmakeme!" They all jumbled.

"One at a time!" I demanded. They explained the M&M mishap.

"Oh and Bella broke your favorite vase." Aiden smirked. Bella glared at him along with me. She responded my scratching the back of her head and doing the fake uneasy laugh. I rubbed my temples.

"In your rooms now! That was so embarrassing! Acting like a two year olds! Oh and shame on you Aiden, throwing a peanut M&M's out the window!" I whispered the middle part at them. I then slapped all their heads in a pissed but also semi gentle way. They reached the top of the stairs where they received a fit of chuckles and laughs from the gang's kids.

"That was so weird yet so funny!" London laughed.

"Nice Aiden." Brian complemented then I heard the doors shut. I sighed and plopped next to Zach on the couch. A fit of giggles along with weird glares were given to me by the gang and co. I just shook my head and buried it into Zach's chest wondering how I did this for all these years and not worrying about the Circle for a moment.

**A/N: Hey mates! IMPORTANT: Okay so sorry for not updating forever! I kind of had a bit of writers block. Anyways, you'll know more about Cammie's life when she was captured in the next couple of chapters. Thanks you so, so, so, much for all the reviews! You mates are the best! Please review! **


End file.
